


Stories For Monday

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Captain America Civil War - Freeform, F/M, Reader Insert, Steve Rogers Fan Fiction, What happened after civil war, after civil war, avengers fan fiction, marvel fan fiction, sam Wilson x sister reader, steve Rogers x reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: When your brother shows up on your door step with half of the Avenger crew in hiding, what haven can you provide for the broken group?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It began by doing your brother- Sam, a massive favor....

You frowned, lazily gripping the toothbrush, using your freehand to grip the corner of the sink to keep yourself from swaying. You were brushing the taste of liquor and bad decisions out of your mouth from the night before, when you heard the sound of pounding on the front door.  
"Hold on a min..." You attempt to gurgle out around the foam in your mouth. You move to spit as the knocks become more incisive. Leaning out of the doorway, you look down the hall towards the door. Shuffling softly You grabbed an umbrella before peeking out the peephole.  
Sam stood arms crossed, wearing multiple layers of clothing. He looks pissed. Rolling your eyes you begin to unlock the door.  
"Why are you banging on my door Sam? You'll wake the dead!" 

"Looks like I already have!" He laughed clapping his hands together. 

"Meeeh!" You mock laying your weight against the door frame. 

He calms himself looking around,  
"Are you gonna make me stand out here or you gonna invite a brotha in?"

"Well I dunno. You gonna behave?"

"Always."  
He walks in quickly shutting the door behind him. He turns to face toy without skipping a beat.  
"Hey why do you have an umbrella? You weren't gonna hit me with that were you? Awww little sis. Remember honey, umbrellas are for rain."

"Shut up and talk. I know you're not here for a visit."

"Sis, We're in deep."

"That's funny. I could have sworn you said 'we' but there's only you. I told You running off with them would lead to nothing but trouble!"

"Now you know that's not true. I've done a lot of good."

"What has all that good done for you now? It means nothing. Everyone's after you and your group. Read my lips, EV-ER-Y ONE! And I don't even want to know how you got out of a maximum security prison."

"How do you..? Well I could tell you about it. It's quite a story, but I need something first."

"Of course you do! I knew there was a catch! Go on Wilson, I'll give you all the money I have but you can't -"

"You were taking longer than expected and that car outside is very small."

You look over Sams shoulder to see a tall man dressed similar to him. The voice sounded familiar, you stood shocked that someone had mysteriously entered your home without you noticing. Your eyes widened at the strangers. 

"Oh yeah, sorry Steve. We were just having a family moment." He looks l back to you.

"You mean a family crisis." You sneer, still gripping on to the umbrella. 

"Ma'am." The figure strides hurriedly in your direction, "I'm Steve Rogers-"

"Ok. First off how old do I look for you to refer to me as ma'am?" Resting your free hand on your hip, you watch Steve remove his sun glasses. "I know you've been around for a while, I would have thought you'd be up to modern speech by now."

Hearing footsteps from another part of the house you whirl around to see three others appear.  
"Whew. She's a feisty one."

"Damn."

"You!" Motioning towards Sam, "Kitchen. Now! And for the rest of your little entourage- yeah.. make yourself at home but don't touch anything."

"Come on don't be like this." He looks back at you following him, away from the others. 

"Be like what?"

"Like a mom." He stops in the living room. You exhale signifying your annoyance.

"Someone's gotta to be the responsible one! I thought it was just you and me? Then you ran off and joined a boy band leaving me here."

"The Avengers are not a boy band. Sis, I hate it when you're like this."

"YOU hate it?! I was left here! Worrying about you day and night! I had not one email, or letter, a freaking carrier pigeon would have sufficed! Nothing! Sam I didn't know if you were alive-"

"But I'm here now." Sam grabbed your wrists bringing your hands towards him as he sat on an arm of a nearby sofa. "That's what's important. And like I said, I need your help." He looked up at you with those big brown eyes. Those eyes that say, 'sorry mom I broke a window in the neighbors yard with my football.'

"We all do, miss." A gruff voice spoke calmly from behind Sam. 

"Damn it, Samuel!" Shrieking, yanking your arms from him. You roll your eyes stomping away. "I'm not talking to you, Captain Rogers. WE are having a FAMILY meeting. He is MY family, not yours!"

Sam rolled his eyes heading toward you, "Don't go getting yourself all worked up." He rubbed your arm fake pouting. 

Steve walked onto the discolored linoleum floor pausing midway from you. "Maybe not but he is my friend. A close friend." His eyes look downcast. His face looked aged and worn. 

Shaking your head you started over, resting against the kitchen sink.  
"Please Sam, I've lived between worked up and plain crazy for quite sometime now, If you already can't tell from my appearance. I've been questioned- multiple times about your and your 'teams' disappearance."

"Did she just use air quotes?" Scott questions, running a finger over his bottom lip. 

Natasha elbows him swiftly, recrossing her arms in her lap. 

Scott draws closer, moving from Natasha's side to Steve's shadow, "That doesn't sound too bad-"

You cut him off, raising your hand,  
"I've been wired- that was fun and my phone tapped. I've been followed . Where you ask? Everywhere! Pick a place! I've been threatened, held at gunpoint and did I mention tortured?" Lifting an eyebrow, you look around at their shocked expressions after listing off everything I had been through. "Ok- mildly tortured, but still a fucking scary experience mind you- all because of your precious leader!" You glare at Steve. He shook his head with his eyes flicking to Sam. Sam was massaging his temples while the others sat motionless and quiet. 

"And I apologize- for all of it." Steve piped up. Finally, after avoiding your line of sight he was ready for you to give him the look he had grown accustomed to seeing. The look he had seen on Tony's face the last time he had seen him.  
"I'm sorry, that you had to go through that."

"Well,.. Thank you." You mumbled, his apology catching you off guard. You looked to the other members of his broken team, shuffling into the kitchen one by one. They were battered, fatigued. 

Sam smirked, arms against his chest.  
"Ready to hear us out?" The others turned to you. You looked at Natasha now dawning almost platinum short hair, Even under her makeup one could tell Wanda's cheeks were more sunk in than normal, Scott Lang wore more stubble than you would have imagined, and Steve. Steve's hair was longer, touching the tips of his shoulders, matching his full beard. The bags under is eyes pulled at your heart. 

"Nope!" You simply say, spinning around headed back into the family room. "I like it here Sam. No one knows I'm here- except my editor ."

"Wait what happened to your  
Job at-"

"Shh, I'm not talking about that right now." You sigh, rubbing your forehead. 

"Sam this was a mistake-" Steve began. 

Sam hovers over you, "Listen, you know I wouldn't have come here if I had any other choice, right?" Sam gripped your shoulders making you face him, "The last thing I ever wanted to do was put you in any danger. Why do you think I've stayed away for so long?"

You look at the others, sighing.  
"Yeah ok. So what does Steve Rogers and his band of misfits need?"

"A place to stay- a safe house." Steve looked at you, removing his baseball cap. "

"And the first thing you thought was mom and dads lake house?!?" You scoff, walking around Sam heading for the linen closet. "Of course. I guess you can and they can stay. Everyone can stay." You threw your hands up just as Sam threw his arms around you lifting you into the air, leaving a big sloppy kiss on your cheek. 

"Thanks." He smiles, looking out towards the others. "She said we can stay!" He yells. The others dismiss themselves. Either to remove their jackets and shoes or bring in what little belongings they had from their car. 

"Don't thank me just yet alright?" You return with your arms stacked with folded blankets. "I'm out here trying to take a break from the city, and work on-"

"The novel. Yes. I had forgotten." Sam wags a finger at you, distributing the items you recovered. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how popular is this book?" Scott softly speaks unsure of your reaction. 

"It's just something I've been working on.." You shrug your shoulders.

"For an extended amount of time."

"Well I had some hick ups."

"You mean break ups."

"Ahem!"

"You've been working on the book since he joined, haven't you? Knew it!" Scott spoke slapping his knee. 

"Just for the record-" You yell over your shoulder, heading upstairs, "I was team iron man."

"That's cold! real cold." Sam retorts shaking his head. 

"Boo!" Scott hollers, giving you a thumbs down. He turned to Wanda passing her a blanket. "I like her. She's spunky. I like spunky."

\---------

You knocked on the wood frame of the entree way. "Rise and shine guys. I've got the guest rooms ready." You hear grumbling from the folded out sofa beds. "Due to how many of you there are- everyone might have to bunk up."

"Ok. Sounds like a soundproof plan."

"Calm down tiger." Natasha yawns, her hair mildly staticky.

"I'm sure we are all adults here. Pick your bunk buddy." You snicker. When scot and sam shoot a cut-throat glance at you, you clear your throat over the high pitch sound. "Well me and you can bunk together big bro!" You say sarcastically.  
"It's only far . Natasha and Wanda, Scott and Steve. But we'll have one room left. Are you expecting any other teammates?"

Steve looks over at Sam,  
"Bucky's best in wakanda. He's safe and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible."

"Got it." You nod, "Oh, Where's the one that shoots arrows?"

"Clint Barton's At his farm. In short, he's safe too. Right where he's needed most- With his family."

"Ok. Well, it's up to Sam but since you're the leader I figure-"

"No we're imposing on you. Why don't you guys keep your rooms-ok?"

"Steve-"

"Sam, It's the least we can do. Scott and I can share right, Lang?"

Sam leaned in towards Steve,  
"Listen you may not want to hear this but you've got a hell of a lot more things going on than running for your life. You take the empty room. Scott will be with me, besides we can work on our team building while you think of a way to get us out of this shitty spot we're in." Sam picks up his duffle bag, "Lang grab your crap and follow me."

"This place is honestly bigger than I thought it would be."

"Really now?" 

"Considering your brother tends to exaggerate- just from time to time."

You laughed loudly, bringing up a hand to cover the sound. To your surprise Steve joined in. At that moment you knew what ever fan girl meant by how handsome Steve Rogers actually was. His eyes ever so slightly crinkled at the edges, seemed to have gained back some sparkle that was thought to have been sniffed out from the previous months. His teeth were bright and white.The others exchanged glances watching the interaction between you and him. 

\---------

"So Cap, what was all that- that tee heeing you were doing with my sister?" Sam rounded Steve, flopping some fresh clothes and toletries on the dresser. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't. Steve. I haven't seen you laugh in like -"

"Oh Earlier? It was funny, that's all. It caught me in a weird- I don't know. She seemed- like I said, it was funny, at the time."

"Not you too!"

"Not me too what?"

"Ugh. When we were growing up I couldn't bring any and I mean any of my friends over, or they would just ogle her."

"Ogle?"

"You know-Stare at? Drool over? Like she was a peace of meat."

"Ah. Ok and..."

"You're being sucked into her vortex of love and sexual prowlessness."

Steve lets out a hearty laugh, "Oh God Sam. No."

"You're getting drawn into her."  
Sam began. Steve heard a thump in the hallway as Sam continued...  
"She's a good girl, like too good."

Ok." Steve responds, opening the bedroom door to see you stumble, keeping one hand on the wall with another tightly wrapped around the lip of a vodka bottle.  
Steve turns his head back towards Sam's direction,  
"Exactly how good is she?"

"She Stays out of trouble, unlike myself nowadays. She hates attention- any kind it doesn't matter. Doesn't drink or smoke-"

Steve watched as you remove your cigarette from your bottling lip. His eyebrows shoot up watching you begin to blow rings into each of the light fixtures you pass by. 

"-Level headed, but a stuck up perfectionist and all around, what we call a goodie goodie."

Steve absentmindedly licks his bottom lip watching you bend over picking up something off the ground, revealing a rose tattoo on your lower back. 

"Really now?" Steve rasps, swallowing hard he shut the bedroom door. 

"Yes really. So make sure you put everything you use back and exactly the way you found it."

"Hey are you sure? she may have changed. She might not be the same-"

"Oh trust me. The one thing my sister doesn't do- is change. "

\---------

Besides having to go into town more than usual, having half of the avengers team wasn't half bad. You were definitely cooking more frequently and really got a taste of how it must have been living with them. Sometimes a tad messy though even with all the movies and board games, you could tell they were becoming nervous and stir crazy the following weeks. 

"Hey," You spoke over Steve's shoulder, startling him a bit. "I thought I wouldn't be able to startle an Avenger?"

"I'm not an Avenger anymore."

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

"Anyway- umm I figure we could have fish tonight but Sammy's all thumbs when it comes to fishing. Would you mind helping me out?"

He placed his magazine off to the side looking at you. "What?"

"Nothing." Clearing your throat you look around unsure what to do.

"Why ask me and not-"

"Really, miss Romanoff fishing? And Scott's weird. Cmon!!" You grown, looking back at him. 

"I don't think..."

"Please don't make me beg."

"What- " a laugh creeps through his lips. "Beg?" He questions. 

You proceeded to get on your knees, resting my arms over the arm of the couch. "Oh please Captain America, I'd love it if you were to accompany me-"

Steve frowns, "I'm no ones captain." he growls. Getting up he rushes  
towards Sam's room closing the door behind him. 

"Ohhhh. What was that about?"  
Natasha looks in from the kitchen.  
"Oh that one...Trust me y/n, I've tried- multiple times- ways to make him not be so down on himself."

"Welp! I'll just leave him to his brooding. You'll know where I'll be."

"And where is that exactly?"

"There's a lake aways from here. You can see it from the porch."

"Ok. Have fun." She gave a saluting wave, before blowing off a mug of tea. 

\-----

You sat on a towel, hands shaking from the wind coming off the lake. You had done a better job fishing than ever before, just waiting on one more nibble before heading inside. Suddenly, you felt a blanket fall over your shoulders. You start to look upward when Steve plops down beside you.  
"You looked a bit chilly."

"You could tell that all from the porch? Well...thanks, I appreciate it. Sorry I ended up out here longer than-"

"No worries. The fish bitting?"

"Oh yeah! I want to just make sure I have enough for everyone."

"Look, I can't express how much your gratitude means to me and for the others. We haven't had it easy.."  
His voice drifted, watching the soothing waves before us. 

"I can imagine. Looking over your constantly shoulder. Yeah, been there and I didn't even do anything wrong. Wait, I'm sorry that came out-"

"You're right you didn't deserve that."

"Neither did you and your friends."

We both sat quietly while minutes passed, watching as the sun began setting. It's reflection bounced off the lake. You could feel Steve face you, keeping your gaze on the sparkling lake. 

"So you gonna spill about why you're supposedly no longer an Avenger."

Steve let out an long sigh, propping himself up with his hands. "Haven't you heard? They're no more. Disband thanks to me."

You nodded, looking across the vast body of water before us.  
"You know, no matter what may disturb this lake it still remains? If it rains, flood abit- it still stays. When there's a drought, it may shrink but stands its ground." You lean over grabbing a rock, "if I throw this in, the water ripples. The ebb and flow of the waves change for a split moment."  
I shuffled over to the edge of the sand throwing it. You listen for it to make a plopping noise. It causes ripples that spread across the dark velvety water.  
"And Now the lake isn't quite the same, It's got one more extra rock inside of it. But see how calm it is now? It has adjusted and continues to be... well a lake." You finish taking your seat back on the blanket. "Ok maybe that was a bad analogy. Horrible. It sounded great in my head."

"No I get it. That was good. You're saying, because of all this adapt, focus and move forward."

"Now you sound like the star spangled man with a plan already!Oh god, I'm sorry." You cover your face. Suddenly your face feels hot with embarrassment. 

"Yeahhh..."

"That just tumbled out.. man, I'm soo sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you. I-  
I needed that. I needed this." Steve reaches for the fishing pole, pulling his hand back quickly when you go to slap it. 

"Oh no sir. You're not MY captain! Get your own fishing pole." You pointed to the ones not far from you. His laugh was boisterous as he shot up to grab his own pole. Even in the moonlight you knew this would be the start of your demise. 

\---------


	2. Chapter 2

"About time you came back from fishing! I thought something had happened to- Steve?" Sam questioned looking back and forth between the two of you. 

You clear your throat,  
"Oh yeah! Steve came down and decided he wanted to fish after all." You quickly scan the room evading Sam's disapproving expression. 

"Really?" Natasha eyed Steve then over to you.

"Maybe that's what the doctor ordered?" Scott spoke eagerly grabbing the cooler from your clammy hands, smiling and making his way towards your stove. 

Sams eyes squinted at you then shifted to Steve.   
'What?' You silently mouthed. You laid the rest of your belongings down against a closet door and went to Sam.

"What is that all about?" He took the fishing poles and yanked the blanket from your shoulders, grumbling looking over in Steves direction once more. 

"What's what? You can't honestly think... Sammy, as much as that is every Steve Rogers fan dream- no. Hate to disappoint ya but it was  
just us talking and fishing."

"Mm hmm. I'm on to you." He pointed, resting his hands on his hips. 

"You know me Sam, that tortured soul thing doesn't work on me." You turn to follow the others gathering in the kitchen. 

 

"Yeah she seems more of the wounded animal type, if I had to guess."

"Scott she literally was talking to me-"

"I know I know! If you want me to butt out just say so." He puts up his hands in surrender.

\-------

"Hey soldier..."  
Natasha smiled, leaning on the doorway into Steve's room. "So what was going on with you and   
Y/n?" 

Steve sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes, "Nat, I really-"

"No, I want to know. I mean, last time I heard you were sucking face with Agent-"

"Don't go there. Y/n- She- it was nice. For a moment," he looked up at Natasha. "All of this disappeared. I didn't have to be on high alert, making sure others were safe and assessing possible threats. At that moment, time stood still. My thoughts were silent, I was calm and enjoying -"

" 'Enjoying'? Wow. Steve Rogers you might have a crush."

"Yes to enjoying but no to the crush. Sorry Nat, you don't win this round."

Natasha entered his room, sitting at the foot of his bed, "Steve, you don't have to be tough all the time, you know. You can let me in. You can let all of us in and help you carry what must feel like a burden to you. You've got me, Wanda, Sam... and I can't believe I'm saying this- Scott. You're not alone."  
Steve glanced over her as she looked away from him, leaving her spot and walking back towards his doorway. "I've always told you that you were blind to a woman's affections towards you. Y/n... she's something else. I can't put my finger on it but you're different around her. We've all noticed it and these few weeks we've been here, she's changed the total direction of our team."

"Really now?"

"You might not want to admit it to yourself, you're different yet the same all at once. As easily as I can put it- you're Steve Rogers around her, not this Nomad-"

"Alright. I get it."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nat. If things were different."

"But they're not. Look at it this way, maybe we don't go back to what life was before. Barton already proved that any of us can have a successful relationship, start a family-"

"Why would I want to do anything with anybody while I'm a fugitive?  
Sometimes I ask myself why did I make us leave Wakanda..."

"Because, you simply didn't like it there. You don't want others 'protecting you' or 'hiding out'. This laying low thing was never for you. You want to be out where the action is. How do you put it- 'fighting the good fight'?. "

“I’m done being okay with everything. I need to be able to scream! And- and hit things and flip tables" Steve sits up, nibbling the side of his cheek. He lets out a long exhale resting his arms on his  
knees. "But it's what was working, I mean for one, Buckys safe."

"True. Though on the other hand, and you may not admit it but you want to reconnect with Stark and the others as well. I know you, you always have that ancient flip phone on you incase he calls. You know I'll back you no matter what you choose. Just think first."

\--------

"Hey- do you care for some company?"

You look up by the doorway to the study seeing Steve with his arm propped up on the door frame. "Uh yeah I'm due for a break anyway. I've been staring at this screen for far too long." You lean back in your chair slowly spinning it to face him. 

"So what are you writing about?"

"Oh well. That's a loaded question." You laugh suddenly feeling shy. "Let's see. I'm writing about a girl,"

"Of course."

"and a guy,"

"Naturally."

"And they've got nothing in common. They meet unexpectedly actually."

"Alright I'm listening."

"Anyway umm... they become close as the story goes on and one thing leads to another and .."

"And- "

"it gets complicated, like most relationships do. I dunno you'll have to read it when I'm done.."

"Complicated huh."

"Yes."

"Well answer me this, when it's gets difficult for the two main characters what do they do, just give up?"

"Oh no. But like I said you'll have to read it. I've just been having a touch of writers block and I've been wanting to atleast devote a few hours to it each day while I'm here."

"Yeah.."

"Remember I don't live here. I'll have to go back in two weeks. Then I'll be out of your hair." You sigh smiling up at him. Steve looks down and his clasped hands. Your concern shifts observing his body language.   
"Are you ok? You look a little down. "

"No I - was just thinking how will we survive without your cooking."  
You laugh as he joins in.   
"I'm sure you'll all figure something out." The laughter between you dies down. You feel yourself being bought back to reality and the seriousness of his situation. "You know Steve, I know we aren't close and I'm not really someone who... I just want you to know you can't run forever, you know this right? At some point you're going to have to pick yourself up and fight for what you believe in. Wether you end up fighting with or without your team."

"That's what-"

"You've tried to do, I know. I also believe that Steve Rogers never backs away from a fight. So while you're regrouping for the time being, keep that fire burning in your heart for what you stand for. What you've always stood for." You smile and he nods, licking his lips. You let out a soft breath unsure what to say next. Afraid the air between you would become stale. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Steve leans in towards you. You were surprised beyond belief. Steve Rogers put his lips on yours! He was gentle and sweet. His fingers sweep against your cheek, resting a hand on your thigh. Softly you rest your hand upon his shoulder. As you bliss out his motions become needy, he raises both hands to the sides of your face. Letting out a moan he pulls himself back, while you feel a rush of cold air on your moistened lips. When you finally opened your eyes he was gone. 

\------

"Steve?"

"Wanda." Steve dries his hair with a towel, letting it rest on his shoulders. He thought taking time in the shower, away from you, would calm him. It just made it worse. His cheeks showed a faint blush embarrassed at the thought that Wanda had heard him in the shower relieving his tension. 

"She likes you, you know. It's like a warm tingling feeling she has spreading throughout her mind when she sees you."

He took a deep breath, realizing what she was in his room for. "Wanda I told Sam I- I can't help it, she's so-"

"Entrancing? Because that's how you look. Like you're under a spell." She smiled, quickly bringing up her fingers to cover it. 

"Trust me Wanda you don't want to be in my head right now." Steve chuckles, sorting through a pile for laundry.

"I know the others must see it too."

"Wanda."

"It began the night beside the lake. That's when I first sensed it.  
I just thought you'd like to know."

He rubbed his hair again, tossing the damp material to the side of his bed.   
"Thank you. I appreciate you looking out. I believe I've got a firm grasp on this, whatever it is and..."  
He trailed off, looking to the doorway yet Wanda was gone.

\-------------

You awake to a buzzing sound on your nightstand. Quietly you slide the drawer, containing your phone, open. It's screen was blinding. You start to have butterflies rising up in your stomach touching the answer button.   
"Y/l/n, please tell me you're done with that sacred book!"

"Charlie! How are you?"

"Are you sleeping on the job?"

"Hey it's five in the morning, and you're calling me for what exactly?!"

"Do you happen to still be locked up in that Ametyville horror?"

"Calm your tits! Yes I'm still here."

"I can't calm what I don't have!  
Remember You're suppose to be returning in a few days, refreshed and raring to go!"

"Yeah I know, it's just-"

"Just what? Arent you ready to rejoin civilization, sweetness?"

"Of course. Yeah."

"Well I'm glad to hear it!"

"Yeah." You sigh, "me too." You begin fiddling with a corner of the bed sheet. 

"Don't sound so down and out, I'll be coming out to rescue you Saturday-"

"What? uh...no!" You about drop your phone at his words, "That won't be necessary!" You fight with your bed covers attempting to dislodge yourself from the mass. "I'll just trek into town and go from there! No worries!"

"Nonsense! Come on! It'll be like the good ol days- think of it, I'll pick you up in my jet...."

"No! Really, I don't need or want that attention. I like how quiet it is out here. Honestly I have gotten to be one with nature."

"...Wine and dine you all the way back to New York. Huh? Maybe even throw in-"

"CHARLIE! Listen, I'm good. It's been ... interesting here."

"Really, out in the wilderness?"

"Yes. And I don't want your obnoxious mouth and your aura out here."

Aww I'm hurt sugar..you've never had a problem with my mouth before." 

You roll your eyes at the comment, walking around your room as softly as possible. 

"Fine! have it your way."

"Just let me meet you in town. Ok?" You plead, "you can't see me but I'm giving you the puppy dog face."

"Geez so defensive...So On to more important matters, you miss me?" 

"Somewhat.." you look at yourself in a mirror making a gagging face. 

"That sounds like a 'yes' and I'll take it!. Ok I'll see you then!"

"Sounds like a plan!" you exhale, tossing the phone into your covers. 

\--------

"So I wanted to let you all know, as much of a pleasure it's been cooking, cleaning and being a mom for you all, sadly all good things must come to an end."

"What are you talking about? Don't you live out here?"

"That's right. I knew you were acting weird. This means you must have finished your book?"

"Ha..yeah... actually, I'm on the last chapter BUT my time here is coming to a close."

"What's going on?"

"God sis. Don't say it's Charlie."

"Who's Charlie?"

"Oh! Charlie from Charlie's angels?! I love that movie!"

My EDITOR, Charlie, Scott! What in the world-"

" 'The porn on legs' as she dubbed him the first time she saw him."

"Oh is that so, Y/n?" Natasha winks, you make eye contact with Steve with your mouth slightly agape, then turn towards the others unsure how to continue.   
"He's coming to pick me up Saturday. Don't worry, I'm meeting him in town. So you'll still continue to have all the privacy you all need. AND your secret is safe with me."

Wanda glanced over to Steve feeling waves of jealousy emitting from him. 'Are you going to tell her how you feel?' she projects into his head while the others continue to tease.

'She's better off.' He replies taking a drink, looking back at Wanda.

'Is she really or is that what you're telling yourself?'

He swirls his drink around,  
placing it on the table. Suddenly he had lost his appetite. 

"So we need to have a going away party right?" Scott changes the topic clapping his hands together. 

"No it's ok. It's not every day a girl gets up close and personal with super heroes. No matter what Steve says, you all are great and I for one am thankful for everything you've done." You raise your glass to toast the others over the pizzas spread over the dinning table. 

\-----------

"Hey Natasha, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Um, do you have a second?"

"Of course!"

"I wanted to talk to you about Steve."

"Oh, I'll try my best. What's going on? Is it about staying here? I mean you guys can stay here as long as needed. I only try to come out here twice a year to make sure everything's working and hasn't been damaged. But-"

"Relax it's not that. You and Sam have been more than accommodating. It's...He likes you and I think you like him too."

"Nat-"

"You don't have to say anything. I know. That and Wanda told me."

"I'd appreciate you not saying anything to him. I mean you're right I do. But neither of us are in a good spot right now. I mean you guys are - and I am-"

"I understand."

Your heart felt like it was breaking.  
"Thanks. So yeah, I gotta finish packing."

"Of course."

"Goodnight."

Shortly after Natasha leaves you hear another knock at your door. You get up, placing an unlit cigarette behind your ear. Cracking the door you expect to see Natasha.   
Steve looks up at you with sad eyes, "can I come in?"

Unsure of what is happening  
your mouth drops at the surprise.  
"Yeah. Sure!"  
You slowly motion him to enter. 

He scans the hall, "I need to talk to you." He shoves his hands into his pockets feeling like a school boy. You move to the side letting him pass before shutting the door behind him. 

\--------

"Hey," Sam waves leaving his other hand on the doorknob. "Steve, have you seen or heard from Y/n? She gets up at the same time every day."

"Uh no actually." He nervously clears his throat, pulling up his collar just abit hiding a hickey you left, "Maybe she's down at the lake?"

"Hey her car is gone. Where would she go without any of us noticing?"

"Calm down, I mean I agree but   
maybe there was a few things she needed to get before leaving."

"Yeah like restocking the eggos."

"No she would have told somebody. She knows how I get..."

 

"Hey, why is y/ns stuff out there by the lake?"

Wanda squints taking in Steve's nervousness. 'You were with her, weren't you?'

'Wanda not now-'

'Did she say anything?'

'She was asleep when I left her room this morning.' He replied sipping his coffee. 

"there's more than one set of foot prints. Did I miss something?"

Steve made his way to Wanda , "can you sense her?"

"I can't, she might be knocked out"

Steve is furious now,  
"How was someone up here and we miss it?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Y/n She's a smart girl. She can handle herself."

The rest of the group looked at one another. "Sam, when was Charlie suppose to pick her up?"

"That idiot? Tomorrow."

"How well do you know him?"

"Well he's an ex of hers and I pretty much hate him. But I'll tell you one thing, he can't fight himself out of a paper bag."

"What If we've been found, Steve?"

"Ok. Let me think."

"There's only so many places in this town to go."

"Steve-"

"Charlie has a private jet, so if he did take her, which I doubt-"

"Steve-"

"He could have been a lure?"

"But no one knows we are here"

"Steve!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled, resting his hands on the counter. Many feelings were rushing through him, he was close to boiling over. Just when he had let go of all his inhibitions with you last night, this proved he was never meant to be happy. 

"I think I've found her."

\--------

 

Your vision is spotty and everything hurts. You weakly move a hand to touch your throbbing head. 

"Please y/n forgive me. You've got to forgive me."

You try to turn your head in the direction of the voice. Pain shoots up your spine causing you to grit your teeth. 

"Some men saying they were from some government FBI or homeland security- I don't recall. They found you, they were coming ...they said you wouldn't be hurt as long as you and I ...cooperate. They know about the lake house. That damn freaky ass house of yours. What have you got up there that they want? The money the promised me, babe. I'd be rich. We would be rich. I could hire those who would protect us, we'd never go through this again. There's something in that house they want...."

You frown trying to shake yourself out of your daze attempting to remember the last thing you did.   
Steve. You were with Steve. You had been talking and he kissed you, passionately and hungrily. You blink as flashes play behind your eyes. His hands were roaming everywhere, your clothes thrown haphazardly around the room, his scent filling your senses. 

"Earth to Y/n?! Can you get us out of here? Didn't your brother teach you anything from his military days?"

Your eyes land on Charlie, wide eyed and covered in who knew what. "Will I get used to being held captive? I never understood injured birds so well before”, he mumbled. His bottom lip was busted and a purple bruise was forming on his left eye. Tracks of dirt starting at his eyes trailing to his chin let you know at one point he had been crying. 

"Where am I?" You manage to ask, groaning from being jostled about the space. 

"We are in the back of a truck. I'm not sure how long. My two hundred dollar watch got damaged in the scuffle."

You set your head against the side of the trailer, feeling it sway from side to side, listening to Charlie ramble on. You began worrying about Sam, Steve and the others, not knowing what would happen next. If this was about them, if they would get out and away before they were caught. You hear Charlie mention something about being bait before you pass out again.

\--------

"Y/n- oh god."

"What happened?"

"Sam- what's going on?"

" I don't know. There's so much blood?"

"Where is it coming from, Steve?"

"I don't know? Sam?"

"Is it hers?"

"I DONT KNOW!"

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

"I think her legs have been broken."

"Romanoff she's not breathing!"

"What?"

"What did he say?!"

"Move!"

"Y/n! Breathe for me baby come on!"

"Fuck, no. She's not dying like this.   
Sam-"

"No! You're going to save her. She's the only family I've got left so the hell with your rules and shit. You're going to save her!"

Steve switched places with Sam while he did chest compressions on you. Your hands were beginning to feel clammy like that night on the lake. 

"Don't quit on me", Steve whispers breathing into you. You cheeks fill and deflate with each of his breaths.   
He gets more irate with every unsuccessful attempt to revive you.   
"Fuck. I can't just get a fucking break. Just one break!" That second he lands a punch to your chest you begin coughing. Your hands fly up to the first thing you can hold on to grounding yourself. Steve chuckles breathing heavily. He whispers into your hair, surrounding you with his body holding you tightly, "I can't loose you, Y/n I just found you." 

You look up at him with a smile. Tears roll off his cheeks as he grins at you, "How could you think I would ever be ready to let you go?"

\--------

"How long can we linger around here before people get suspicious?"

"I just want to make sure she'll be alright. This is my fault -"

"If it's anyone's it's mine. I didn't know she was at the lake-"

"Stop blaming yourselves, Wanda's trying to wake her."

"Is that safe?"

"I just want to say goodbye."

"We all do, but her body needs to heal. She's been through a lot."

"I know I can't just sit here, Nat! I've got to do something."

"You've got to calm down Steve!"

"We can't tell her where we'll go, that might put her in-"

"Look she's my sister ok! You all mean a lot to me but she's. She's been with me through everything and I can't loose her- not like this."

"Sam- I. Y/n and I, we-"

"Man I don't want to know about it-"

"You've gotta believe me I never intended-"

"I know. Hey You're a good guy Steve and y/n's a big girl, I trust you." Steve shakes his head in understanding, while Wanda and Natasha can't help but smile. "So what now?"

"You guys, she's awake."

\--------

"Can we start from the beginning again? I really don't remember much."

"Where should we start?"

"Somewhere because I've got two broken legs, a black eye and a broken rib... or four."

"I guess I'll go first. Somewhere along the line someone tracked down your editor- Charlie. And got a bug in his ear by building up his ego with promises of money."

"Honestly that's not even surprising."

"So with someone knowing where you were they put the two together tracking you then the rest of us."

"That was quite a shot in the dark they took thinking that Sam would contact me."

"Desperate times.."

"Who was it and what do they want?" I look around at the group as they avoid my sight. 

"They wanted us, remember- fugitives?"

"Riiight."  
Steve breaks in the conversation grabbing my hand, "It no longer matters. What matters now is you get some rest."

"But I'm worried about you guys.  
Where are you gonna go now since the lake house has been compromised? What are you gonna do in general! Who's going to cook for you?!" Scott and Sam laugh. You try to sit up when Natasha and Sam push you back down onto the hospital bed. 

"We can talk later, right now we need you to get better alright?"

You nodded thinking about all the questions you had that were going unanswered. Scott hugged you then Natasha. Wanda nodded secretly telling you she'll be keeping her thoughts open for you. Sam hugged you tightly rubbing your arms.   
"Sis I love you." He kisses your cheek, "when I can-"

"When it's safe, drop me a line this time." You wink with your good eye.

"Will do." He licked his lips smiling, dismissing himself with the others. 

Steve bit his lip, hearing Wanda in his thoughts, ' I'm releasing her mind, she needs to rest- without you.'   
He shuffled his feet making his way to the side of your bed and picking at the fabric of your blankets. 

"I feel like this is you- all of you, are saying goodbye?" You look at him, your eyesight begins to become hazy. "You don't have to be strong around me, not anymore." You choke out, wiping your tears before they leave your eyes. 

He sighs wearing a steel expression  
"Y/n you don't know. You almost. Sam almost lost you."

You yawn feeling unusually tired. "Did you almost lose me, too?"  
He nods, leaning over you he kisses the top of your head, inhaling the smell of your hair. 

"I've lost so many, I couldn't take- I'm in over my head with you and I really like you and I'm sorry about your ribs."

"It's ok. If it was nessary to keep me going, I trust your judgement ." You blink, feeling groggy. "My bones will heal. Everything will be fine." You run your hands against his check. He holds it kissing it gingerly.   
As your eyes become heavier, you feel someone tuck the covers around your body. Steve places your hand beside you, when you turn to look at him one last time. "Steve don't leave please?"

He closes his eyes briefly before facing you. This was already hard enough for him. Hadn't he put you through enough? You almost died for him. 

"Stay.. just for a while." 

He looks around the room before pulling up a chair. 

"So you won't need me anymore?"

"Oh y/n, I'll always need you." He feels the familiar chest tighten, forcing himself to stay strong for you, he exhales long and loud.  
"Go ahead and rest. I'll stay as long as I can." He holds your hand in his. The warmth traveled up your arm as the lull of the machines in your room sending you to sleep. 

\--------

You push open the front door, using your cane to assist yourself through   
the doorway of the lake house. You were hoping to be welcomed with open arms at your arrival but you knew better. The house looked empty, everything back in its proper place. Your expression fell slowly making your way throughout the vacant rooms one by one. You finally come up on the study, noticing a nicely folded paper resting on your desk. When you move to sit, a hiss escapes your mouth feeling pain from your healing ribs. You prop your cane against the desk, gliding the pads of your fingers across the front of it. A smile tugs at the corner of your mouth while eagerly you begin tearing at the envelope. You unfold the letter, laying down in front of you. 

Y/n, 

Words cannot express how much your kindness meant to us. You have kept us together not only as a team but as a family. Our bond is now stronger than before and with our new found strength we must go on and face the trials that lay before us now. To put your mind at ease, we have a place to go. It may not be filled with the caring and compassionate atmosphere that you provided but it will do and we will be safe.

You gave up so much- including your life, to protect our own. There is nothing that I can do to repay you for that undeserving sacrifice. You've taught me so much and I wish we had more time.   
I wanted you to get to know the real me. But I could never live with myself if I put your life in jeopardy again. 

I hope you don't mind but I read your novel, Stories For Monday. It's pretty good, and I really liked the ending. I hope you'll sign a copy of it for me- in person, one day. 

Till we meet again-

Steve.

\-----------

T'Challa walks out to greet Steve and the others, keeping along the landing strip. 

"Your timing is impeccable, I trust you accomplished what you set out to do in the states?"

"Not really but that's a conversation for another time. I received your message, Where is he?"

"Barnes is fine. He's been awake for a day or two and has been well fitted with an vibranium replacement.   
Clint Barton has come in seeking refuge as well."

"Really?"

"Apparently you all weren't the only ones targeted. We have a lot to discuss you and I. There has been a new threat detected..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments below!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments below!!


End file.
